Like a Butterfly
by swagiesuga
Summary: Aku takut, kalau aku melepaskan tanganku, kau akan terbang menjauh, Seperti kupu-kupu -KIm Taehyung Bad Summary ", kim taehyung dan jeon jungkook/ VKOOK/ TAEKOOK/ BTS FF/ONESHOOT


Another oneshoot fanfict dari Author !

 **Cast** : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon.

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Inspired by** : Butterfly - BTS and BTS Best moment in life part 2- prologue

Enjoy !

 **Like a Butterfly**

 _DDIIRIRIRI... DDIIRIRIRI_

Jam alarm berbunyi tepat jam 06.30 pagi. Tangan yang muncul dari balik selimut tebal itu menggapai gapai alarm di atas meja nakas tepat di sebelah ranjang tidur. Alarm itu berhasil dimatikan, namun orang itu malah menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur.

" yak ! Taehyung-ah, Kim Taehyung! Ireona ! Palli Ireona !"

Taehyung merasakan seseorang menarik selimutnya dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. Setelah menggosok matanya, ia melihat wajah seseorang yang tersenyum tepat di depan wajahnya.

" Jungkook ?"

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Jungkook mengacak acak rambut Taehyung yang masih berantakan.

" ayo bangun ! Kau bisa telat kuliah hari ini . "

Kedua tangan Taehyung bergerak memegang kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook? ". Kali ini kedua matanya sudah terbuka lebar.

" Hyung, kau kenapa sih? cepat kumpulkan nyawamu !ini sudah pagi" Saat Jungkook ingin melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari wajahnya, Taehyung malah semakin mempererat pengangannya.

" Ayo mandi denganku"

"Huh ? mwo?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook, Taehyung segera menarik tangannya menuju kamar mandi.

" Yak yak ! kau pervert !"

 _BLAAMM!_

* * *

Setelah mandi bersama (JK: hyung yang maksa!), mereka sarapan di meja makan kecil yang ada di apartemen milik Taehyung.

" Kau tak suka roti bakar ?"

" Bagaimana aku bisa makan Tuan Taehyung ? Kau memegang tangan kananku terus" Jungkook melirik tangannya dan menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi 'apa-kau-sangat-bodoh?'

"dari pada itu, kenapa kau membiarkan pintu depan terbuka, eoh ?"

" kalau kukunci, kau tak bisa masuk kesini kan ? Hehehe" Bibir Taehyung membentuk senyum kotak yang manis

" Aish,kau ini benar benar ."desis Jungkook sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengepal seperti akan menjitak Taehyung.

" ngomong-ngomong, dimana Jin hyung ?"

" dia sedang keluar kota, ah, kau belum tahu soal itu ya" jawab Taehyung sebelum menyeruput susu coklat hangatnya.

"Oh, begitu..." Jungkook melihat ke sekelilingnya. " jadi sedikit sepi,ya"

 _PIIIP !_

" Oh! Ada voice email dari Jin hyung" seru Jungkook melihat layar Iphone Taehyung yang ada di atas meja makan. Jari telunjuk Taehyung segera mengklik pesan tersebut.

" _Taetae ! Kau sudah bangun? Jangan lupa minum obatmu ya ! Aku sudah taruh satu botol untuk persediaan baru di meja makan. Kau sudah lihat ? ingat kau harus minum itu tiap 6 jam! Jangan sampai lu-_ "

" Wae ? kenapa gak diterusin ? Dan dimana obat yang Jin hyung maksud itu ? Aku tidak melihatnya disini. Obat apa itu ?"

" aish, kau cerewet sekali. Itu obat flu biasa. Aku sudah menyimpannya di rak obat kemarin malam. Puas, cantik ?"

" Yak ! Aku ini namja ! Otakmu benar benar sudah rusak Taehyung. Hey, Lihat jam berapa sekarang ! "

" jam 8 emm, lebih 20 menit"

" bagus, sekarang kau telat kuliah "

" aku memang tidak mau ke kampus hari ini. Kau jalan jalan ? Ah, bagaimana kalau ke taman ? Atau ke pantai ?"

 _PLEETAK !_

Kali ini Jungkook benar benar menjintak kepala Taehyung.

* * *

 **Taehyung POV**

Pergi ke taman bersama Jungkook hari ini memang pilihan yang tepat. Tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang karena ini masih weekdays. Bunga sakura sedang mekar mekarnya sekarang. Sudah kuduga Jungkook akan senang kalau ku ajak kesini. Lihat saja senyumnya yang tak hilang hilang sejak memasuki gerbang taman. Sesekali kami berhenti untuk berfoto dibawah pohon sakura. Kadang ia tertawa melihat aku yang berfoto dengan pose alien, hahaha. Kadang juga dia berjalan di depanku sambil menarik tangan kananku.

Tapi , aku merasa ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam hatiku saat berada di taman ini. Aku semakin mempererat genggaman tanganku.

 _Don't think of anything_

 _Don't say even a single word_

 _Ayo…_

 _Just laugh with me_

 _Yeah…_

Kami beristirahat di pinggir danau kecil dibawah pohon bunga sakura. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di batang pohon sakura sementara Jungkook menaruh kepalanya di pangkuanku. Sepertinya dia lelah setelah berlarian mengejar kelopak bunga sakura yang tertiup angin. Tangan kananku menggenggam tangannya dan tangan kiriku mengusap lembut pucuk kepalanya. Kedua matanya terpejam sambil menikmati angin yang beraroma musim semi bertiup ke wajahnya. Bersamanya di tengah bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Terdengar klise, seperti kisah dongeng.

Kutatap lekat lekat wajahnya terlihat begitu damai, tenang. Garis matanya, kulitnya, semuanya. Iseng, aku menyentuh bibirnya yang sewarna buah peach masak dengan jariku.

 _I can't still believe it_

 _All of these seem like a dream_

 _Ayo…_

 _Don't try to dissapear_

 _Yeah…_

Mungkin karena ulahku, Jungkook membuka kedua matanya perlahan. " waeyo, Tae ?"

" a-aniya. Tadi ada kupu kupu di bibirmu. " Tangan kiriku menunjuk ke sembarang arah untuk meyakinkannya.

" Jjinja ? Eodinde ? "Jungkook langsung terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari si kupu kupu. Lalu menoleh ke arah ku dan berkata " Eobseo ".

Mataku tepat bertatap dengan matanya. Hidungku dengannya saling bersentuhan. Untuk sesaat aku terpana dengan hitam pupil matanya sampai ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

 _Is it true? Is it true?_

 _You…you…_

 _It's too beautiful, so I'm afraid_

 _Aren't you? Aren't you?_

 _You…you…you…_

* * *

 **Author POV**

" Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Joon-ah"

Namja berambut silver yang duduk di kemudi mobil tersenyum ke arah Jin " It's nothing, Jinnie . Cepat kau masuk ke apartementmu. It's almost 5 pm darling. Taehyung pasti sedang menunggumu"

" Nde ! kau hati- hati di jalan Namjoon !Annyeong !"

Mobil hitam yang dinaiki Jin tadi langsung melaju meninggalkan blok apartement tempat Jin tinggal bersama adiknya, Kim Taehyung.

Dengan langkah yang ringan, Jin menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai 4. Begitu sampai di depan pintu apartementnya, Jin menemukan pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci.

" apa Taetae sedang pergi keluar ?"

saat ia masuk ke dalam, ia melihat salah satu pasang sepatu milik Taehyung tidak ada di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk. Hati jin tiba tiba merasa cemas.

Benar saja, saat ia menengok ke bagian dapur, ada 2 piring bekas sarapan di meja makan lengkap dengan 2 gelas yang salah satunya masih berisi susu coklat. Jin juga tak melihat obat Taehyung yang selalu ia taruh di meja makan.

" Jangan-jangan dia tak meminumnya?"

Jin langsung mencari -cari dimana Taehyung menaruh botol obat itu. Dan akhirnya Jin menemukan 2 botol obat yang masih penuh di tempat sampah dapur. Detak jantung Jin langsung terpacu cepat. Matanya menyiratkan rasa panik juga takut. Jin sangat ingat dosis obat yang Taehyung butuhkan. 1 botol untuk 1 minggu. Jin pergi keluar kota selama 2 minggu.

" jadi, Selama aku tak ada, dia tak meminum obatnya?. Ini sangat berbahaya !"

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Jin mencoba untuk menghubungi Namjoon. Digigitnya ibu jari tangan kirinya sambil menunggu nada sambung di teleponnya.

" Joon-ah, Taetae .. dia... dia menghilang lagi"

...

" Aku tak tahu, tapi kemungkinan besar dia pergi ke tempat yang sama seperti tahun lalu"

* * *

 **Taehyung POV**

Akhirnya kami sampai di pantai Gwangalli. Untung saja kami masih belum terlambat untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Sambil menunggu, kami duduk diantara batu besar pemecah ombak.

" apa kau lelah, Kookie ?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku.

" aku ingin sekali melihat sunset disini. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat sunset di pantai" jawabnya sambil memandang laut lepas.

Entah kenapa, tanganku refleks mengenggam tangan Jungkook lebih erat lagi.

"A-aww" Jungkook sedikit meringis. Mungkin karena genggaman tanganku.

Segera kuusap usap punggung tangannya. " Mian-mianhae Kookie-ah ! Neomu apa?"

" gwaenchana Taehyungie. kalau kau khawatir, mukamu jadi lucu. Hahaha" Jungkook tertawa benar benar lepas.

" mian. Hehehe "

Tidak,sebenarnya aku serius...

 _Will you stay by my side?_

 _Will you promise me?_

 _I'm afraid that if I let go of your hand_

 _You'll fly away, you'll shatter_

" Taehyung"

"Emm ?"

" bagaimana kalau melihat sunset dari atas sana ?" Tangan Jungkook menunjuk ke arah tower sementara yang terbuat dari tiang tiang besi dan papan kayu " kita bisa duduk diatas sana. Pasti akan terlihat lebih indah"

" boleh juga "

* * *

 **Author POV**

Jin terus menggigit kuku ibu jarinya di kursi depan mobil Namjoon. Ia benar benar khawatir dengan keadaan Taehyung. Dimana dia sekarang?

" kau yakin dia pergi ke Gwangilli Beach ?" Tanya Namjoon

" Pasti, itu tempat terakhir dia bersama Jungkook setahun yang lalu"

Namjoon berusaha menenangkan Jin dengan mengusap usap kepalanya

" tenanglah, Jinnie. Ung ? Kita pasti bisa menemukannya

Kini Jin merasa ia telah gagal, sebagai kakak dan seorang psikiater. Sebagai seorang kakak, Jin merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga satu-satunya adik yang ia punya. Dan sebagai seorang psikiater, tak seharusnya dia memberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga pasien kepada pasien itu sendiri

 _Pabo!, paboya!, jjinja pabonikka ! Kau bodoh sekali Jin !_

* * *

 **Taehyung POV**

Jungkook benar benar lincah. Sebentar saja di sudah sampai di puncak tower. Sedangkan aku masih tertinggal 3 anak tangga dengannya. Apa karena aku mulai menua, hehehe.

" Hyung ! Kau harus liat ini ! ini hebat !" Sepertinya Jungkook sangat senang bisa berdiri di atas tower ini.

Ah, akhirnya aku sampai juga diatas sini. Benar kata Jungkook, mentari yang terbenam jadi terlihat sangat indah. Siluet Jungkook yang tertimpa cahaya mentari senja terlihat begitu indah. Senyumnya sungguh manis saat ia menoleh ke arahku dan mengajakku untuk segera berdiri di sampingnya. Aneh, aku merasa raga Jungkook semakin pudar seiring dengan mentari yang mulai terbenam.

 _Will you stop the time?_

 _I'm afraid that if this moment passes_

 _This might not have happened_

 _You'll fly away, you'll shatter_

* * *

 **Author POV**

Akhirnya Jin san Namjoon aampai di pantai tempat Taehyung berada sekarang. Dengan terburu-buru, Jin langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa menutup pintunya dahulu. Ia langsung berlari di sekitar pinggir pantai untuk mencari Taehyung.

" Namjoon-ah ! Palli! Taehyung harus segera ditemukan kalau tidak- "

Mendadak suara Jin tercekat di lehernya. Ia menemukan Taehyung berdiri di atas tower kayu sendirian. Dari sudut pandang Jin, Taehyung terlihat seperti akan melompat dari sana.

" TAEHYUNG !"

 **Taehyung POV**

Kuberanikan tanganku untuk menyentuh tangan Jungkook, tapi hanya angin yang terasa. Aku menatap kedua tanganku, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk memegang tangannya, raga Jungkook hanya menjadi lebih pudar.

" A-andwae, Jangan pergi, Jungkook! J-jebal, jebal"

Jungkook menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan bingung. Lalu matanya melirik ke bawah dan kembali menatapku " Itu Jin hyung, sepertinya dia mencarimu "

" tidak, Jungkook, Kookie-ah. Jangan menghilang... Jangan pergi.."

Air mataku mulai menetes, semakin dan semakin deras. Jungkok masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Kakiku semakin maju kea arah pinggir tower untuk meraih Jungkook. Cahaya sunset menembus wajahnya. Kumohon, jangan menghilang.

 _Butterfly…butterfly_

 _As if the Butterfly like a butterfly_

Tepat saat mentari terbenam, raga Jungkook benar- benar menghilang. Meninggalkan aku sendiri di atas sini. Refleks, aku berlari mengejar sisa cahaya mentari terbenam. Mengejar kupu kupu yang terbang menjauh dariku.

 _Butterfly like a butterfly_

 _As if the Butterfly like a butterfly_

* * *

 ** _Setahun yang lalu_**

Di pantai Gwangilli, diatas tower yang sama, Jungkook berdiri tepat di pinggir tower itu. Wajahnya penuh dengan luka lebam, juga ada darah di sudut bibirnya. Matanya lurus kedepan menatap merah langit senja. Di dalam jiwanya, Jungkook merasa lelah untuk menghadapi semua. Ayah tirinya yang selalu memukuli ibunya, seniornya di kampus yang selalu membully dirinya, semuanya. Ia sangat merindukan saat saat ayahnya masih ada bersamanya. Kalau ayahnya masih hidup, saat ini ia pasti bersama ayahnya ke pantai ini setelah berjalan jalan di taman kota yang penuh dengan bunga sakura. Hal yang selalu ayahnya dan Jungkook lakukan setiap tahunnya.

 _DDIIRIRIRI... DDIIRIRIRI_

" Kookie-ah, kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di pantai tapi aku tidak melihatmu. "

" Taehyung-ah, aku ingin sekali melihat bunga sakura juga sunset bersamamu"

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang diseberang telepon. Jungkkok segera mengklik ikon merah dan menyimpan handphonenya di saku jaketnya. Dengan tegap ia berdiri di atas tower itu. Ia lalu melirik ke arah bawah tower, dan ia melihat Taehyung yang sedang berlari ke arah tower tempat ia berdiri.

" KOOKIE ! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU !"

Bibir Jungkook mengulum senyum tipis ke arah Taehyung. Dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk melompat dari tower.

" JUNGKOOK ! JEON JUNGKOOK !"

-FIN-

* * *

Gimana ? Gimana ?Giman- *plakk**berisik*

Ff ini author persembahkan buat mamah sahabat Author yang sudah almarhum baru-baru ini. Dan juga untuk BTS yang comebacknya di undur sampai november T^T

Maaf buat fluff ancur di bagian awal, hehe

Author masih newbie jadi mohon tinggalin review, kritik dan saran ya !

Thanks a lot buat yang udah baca ff ini :)))


End file.
